


Formas de la felicidad

by Lila_Negra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: La palabra con que Naruto nombraba su relación era “vínculo”. Para Sasuke era un término extraño y no le gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, comprendía que las expresiones convencionales no los definían bien. Sino… ¿qué quedaba para Hinata?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Formas de la felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** AU Moderno NaruSasu. **Si no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresas, aquí van advertencias más específicas** : poliamor, NaruHina, mención de KibaHina, mención de SasukexOtros; mención de Boruto y Himawari; fluff… final feliz.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Leandro y a Anita, por la primera lectura. Y además, como siempre, a Anita otra vez, por la ilustración de portada. De paso les cuento que Anita y yo tomamos comisiones juntas, es decir, pueden encargarnos un fic con portada a un precio módico. Ahora tenemos un precio promocional hasta fin de año, ¡aprovéchenlo!

Al principio, Sasuke había opuesto bastante resistencia. Estaban bien como amigos, ¿por qué correr el riesgo de arruinarlo? Naruto se esforzó por respetar su negativa pero no era bueno con eso, por lo que volvía a sacar el tema de forma ocasional.

—Es algo en tus ojos-ttebayo —explicaba—. Cuando me ves así, yo… no te creo que no quieras.

Así que cuando estaban muy cerca, tal vez mirando una película o simplemente caminando en la calle, Naruto inclinaba la cabeza hacia él. Algo en la mente de Sasuke le decía que debía girarse, empujarlo o algo… pero, quizás, Naruto tenía razón, después de todo. Porque, en verdad, Sasuke siempre le permitía besarlo.

Sus expresiones de afecto fueron escalando de a poco. Besos circunstanciales, al principio, junto con cierta cercanía… tal vez se tomaban las manos o se apoyaban levemente en el hombro del otro. En una oportunidad, Naruto pasó la noche en su departamento, alegando una excusa cualquiera, y el dormir juntos representó un punto de no retorno. La escasa intimidad que les permitía salir a tomar un café o encontrarse en una plaza ya no les alcanzaba. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Sasuke concluyó que era inexplicable que hubieran podido vivir tanto tiempo sin aquello. Recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Naruto y entrar en el sueño lentamente, arrullado por el modo en que su respiración agitada se acompasaba despacio, se volvió su manera favorita de descansar. En parte, le apenaba que no pudieran hacer eso muy a menudo.

La palabra con que Naruto nombraba su relación era “vínculo”. Para Sasuke era un término extraño y no le gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, comprendía que las expresiones convencionales no los definían bien. Sino… ¿qué quedaba para Hinata?

La primera vez que estuvieron los tres juntos en la misma casa, fue un poco perturbador para él. Se trató de un cumpleaños de Naruto —el rubio amenazó con llorar si no iba. Cuando llegó, fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta. Ella no tuvo más que gestos cordiales hacia él, a los que no supo cómo corresponder. Tan solo se sentó en un rincón y guardó silencio, tratando de entender las conversaciones que fluían a su alrededor y que en el fondo no le importaban. Sus ojos se iban hacia el cabello oscuro de Hinata, hacia la piel blanca de Hinata… incluso lo silenciosa que era le recordaba a él mismo. ¿También Naruto reconocería estas similitudes? ¿Los había elegido así a propósito? Por un segundo, se preguntó si, mientras hacían el amor y él estaba de espaldas, Naruto se confundiría al contemplar su cabellera negra. ¿Pensaría a veces en su esposa al tiempo que besaba su cuello? ¿O pensaría en él cuando veía en ella su palidez, sus modos callados? Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos tortuosos. Naruto se enfadaría con él si lo escuchara reflexionar semejantes cosas. El muchacho tan solo reía, allí en medio del salón, cortando la torta de cumpleaños y haciendo bromas con sus invitados. No había más que amor en sus ojos. Amor por cada ser vivo.

Cuando le contó que Hinata estaba embarazada, supuso que sería el fin. ¿Cómo iban a hacer ahora? Naruto no debía solo trabajar, atender su casa y compartir con Hinata, sino que también debía cuidar a su hijo. ¿Qué tiempo libre podría dedicarle? De todos modos, Sasuke estaba preparado para esto. Sabía que en algún momento podría pasar. Era doloroso pero era la realidad.

—¿Por qué esa cara seria? ¿Tanto te espanta la perspectiva de cambiar un pañal? —lo había burlado Naruto, entonces.

En efecto, tuvo que aprender un sinfín de asuntos de bebés de los que nunca se hubiera ocupado en la vida si no fuera por la sonrisa radiante que el muchacho le ofrecía cada vez que alzaba al niño en su dirección. El pobre chico se llamaba Bolt —solo Naruto podía ponerle a su hijo un nombre de mascota— y era bastante revoltoso, por lo que Hinata no dudaba en agradecer que él participara de la crianza. Cuando, en las cenas familiares a las que cada vez más seguido lo invitaban, la mujer señalaba que Sasuke era a quien Bolt más hacía caso, este sonreía para sus adentros.

Era cierto que ya no había mucho tiempo para la pasión, pero así era para los tres. Cuidar de Bolt ocupaba la mayoría de sus fuerzas y luego, cuando intentaban ver una película o preparar una comida romántica, se quedaban dormidos. Hinata, en momentos así, le ofrecía pasar la noche allí. La primera vez, disculpas mediante, fue en el sofá. Pronto, sin embargo, apareció una cama extra en el comedor. Él aceptaba y, de algún modo, comprendía que esta amabilidad valía más que la extrañeza de saber a Naruto durmiendo a una habitación de distancia, con otra persona.

Una o dos veces, Sasuke formó otros “vínculos”. Eran experiencias agradables de las que no renegaría. Sin embargo, debía reconocerse a sí mismo que Naruto, Hinata y Bolt se habían convertido en su familia… en su “pareja principal”, como se solía decir en el lenguaje tan sofisticado del poliamor que Naruto intentaba enseñarle.

Cuando el pequeño empezó a hablar lo bautizó como “tío”—aunque en más de una ocasión lo llamó papá y ese era un secreto entre los dos—, con lo que Hinata estuvo conforme, sobre todo cuando supo que estaba embarazada otra vez. Durante la noche del parto, Bolt se quedó en el departamento de Sasuke y al día siguiente ambos partieron a conocer a la nueva hermanita. Que la niña tuviera su cabello —el cabello de Hinata— tuvo un extraño impacto en él y Bolt casi se puso celoso por el tiempo que la llevó en brazos.

A solas, Sasuke reflexionaba que no se sentía cuidando los hijos de otros. Hoy, él los amaba y eso los convertía en hijos propios. Saber que también Hinata y Naruto lo pensaban así le transmitía una dulce calidez.

Con el tiempo, había desarrollado un buen trato también con los vínculos de Hinata —con Kiba, sobre todo, que era el que más se aparecía por allí—, pero nadie tenía en aquel hogar un rol tan claro como el de él. Finalmente, comenzaron a considerar la posibilidad de comprar una casa más grande. Juntos. Hinata propuso que hubiera cinco habitaciones: una para cada niño y luego una para cada uno de ellos. Podrían elegir, según su ánimo, cuando quisieran dormir solos o con alguien. Sasuke asintió. No sonaba mal. Naruto les tomó las manos y se las besó.

—¡Ustedes me hacen tan feliz-ttebayo!

¡De qué extrañas manaras se construye la felicidad! Sasuke se dejó abrazar, conservando su parquedad habitual pero sin poder negarse a tanto afecto. Sí… él también, ciertamente, se sentía muy, muy feliz.


End file.
